The present invention generally relates to a method and system for identifying fired cartridge cases, and more specifically to forming a randomly oriented pattern on a firing pin.
It is well known that fired bullets and spent cartridge cases are left with markings from the firearm from which they come. The ability to match a bullet casing to the firearm which it was discharged from is hampered by a few things. If the bullet is destroyed upon contact it can be very difficult to match it to the respective firearm. Current casings don't employ an imprinting technique for verification and any imprinting technique is currently micro scaled which can be easily filed off or duplicated.